


Chivalry, Honor, and Love

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Chivalry, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Sovereignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-03-27
Updated: 1993-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue between Lord and Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry, Honor, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Invocation of the Lists at Mists Spring Coronet, AS 27.

Lord:  
       Let me win roses to twine in your hair,  
       A scepter to place in your hand.  
       You are the one I delight in the most,  
       My lady of all in the land,  
         My lady of all in the land.

Lady:  
             The grace of a sibling, the strength of a friend  
             The love that a consort may bring  
             Measures intention more forceful than blows,  
             And honor above every thing,  
               And honor above every thing.

       Lady, thy favor so fires my heart  
       Thy countenace doth me inspire.  
       I will accomplish whatever thou will't:  
       Thy happiness all my desire,  
         Thy happiness all my desire.

             My will is thy honor displayed before all,  
             And courtesy, chivalry's pride,  
             Art in thy action and joy in thy glance,  
             And a place in the end at thy side,  
               And a place in the end by thy side.

       My sword to thy service, my skill to thy grace,  
       That delight, in the midst of the fray,  
       Temper with mercy my skill & my speed:  
       Thy presence my strength & my stay,  
         Thy presence my strength & my stay.

             My portion is stillness, attention & hope,  
             To watch, and to wait, and to ward.  
             Solace in silence or succor in mirth,  
             The honor you do my reward,  
               The honor you do my reward.

       No greater favor could any receive,  
       No striving show brighter, or prove.  
       Fare I now forth with thy work on my sleeve,  
       For chivalry, honor & love,  
         For chivalry, honor & love.

             Salute then the sovereign, the crown & estate,  
             Thy worthy opponent, and me;  
             Though summer & winter may pass and return,  
             Thy lady I always shall be,  
               Thy lady I always shall be.

       I will win roses to twine in your hair,  
       A scepter to place in your hand.  
       For all you have gifted me, this small return:  
       My princess you'll be in this land,  
         My princess you'll be in this land.

       (repeat last two verses in duet)


End file.
